


Goodwill

by JuKaC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaC/pseuds/JuKaC
Summary: Speak good words. Tell them always the truth and you'll shine for your goodwill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is not mine!  
> By the way, sorry for the bad English, I really tried my best but it ended up crappy.
> 
> This is the final chapter of a story I'm writing in Spanish, so if you know Spanish and you want to read that one, don't read this! Spoiler!
> 
> Enjoy!

The whole new world he entered in… was so strange. People playing tricks to raise their rank, people being killed for things that they didn’t do and other people laughing because what they did. It was all different for him. 

But Tino knew he did it all by himself. He won Berwald’s heart for being who he was, setting up no one and showing goodwill. 

He spoke good words and was always helping the one who needed it. That’s why Berwald fell in love with him. That’s why he had a lot of true friends… and that’s why he had a lot of enemies. 

There was this guy who was in love with His majesty Berwald as well. 

Tino never knew that he would be in such danger until he was set up for something he did not do. He was accused for have killed an innocent girl when he didn’t. The girl was pregnant so he had made an offence to the kingdom. 

He was sentenced to death and there was nothing he could do to avoid it. 

His mind was clear; he didn’t do anything wrong. He won the love of his life by being Tino Väinämöinen and he didn’t care if there were people who wanted him dead because he was innocent. He was Tino. He was the guy who fell in love with His Majesty and made him love him back by goodwill. 

He was now in a cell, thinking on what he would say to try to be free, to show the whole palace that he was innocent, that he didn’t do it. 

The troops took him and made him enter the room where he would be executed. 

There was Berwald, just watching the whole show. Emotionless. There also was Lukas, his best friend. When he looked at him in his eyes, Lukas looked away, ignoring him, the same with Mathias and Emil. 

His love and his best friends. 

The ones that didn’t believe him. 

Tino let the tears fall down. There was nothing he could do. Everyone was having a party, where he was the principal show and his death the most expected performance. 

Speak good words, Tino. Tell them always the truth and you’ll shine for your goodwill. 

The guards made him put on his hands and knees. They were carrying whips to punish him first before he had to die. No one cared about it, no one seemed to care that he was the one that helped the needed one and the guy who entered the palace to bring peace inside it. 

He could hear the excitement of the people when the first spank came. He cried because the pain he was having. Then another one came, and another and another one as well. His back was hurting so much now and the tears became stronger when he saw his friends look directly at him without making anything to stop his suffering. 

He ended up like that for being a good person. He should have killed the guy who set him up when he had the chance. Now he was almost dying and it was before they were really getting into it. 

He saw people throwing things at him. People shouting obscenities as well. People hating him for something he didn’t do. His husband who seemed to prefer believe the whispers than believe him. His friends who seemed forget him when he made something wrong.

His whole life broke down and he closed his eyes. 

Even if he got free of that, he would never be the same. Nothing would be the same never again and his trust on the people just disappeared forever. He knew it, the world was cruel and it didn’t matter who were you, you could get killed if anyone wanted you dead. He knew that the world was like that, the power was the most important thing and no one can get it for goodwill. 

He got it by luck. 

He was lucky, that was all. 

Or at least, that was what the people always told him. 

But he also knew that there was goodwill in some persons. There was a little goodwill in the world, and if he wasn’t the one to bring the peace and happiness, he was sure someone else would do it, not in that century nor in that millennium.

But someone would do it. 

The last spank came and he cried harder, feeling the cuts on his back burn like hell. He was passing out when the guards took his head to show him to the people. A guard licked his face like if he was only a toy, another one spanked his ass with enjoyment. He felt sick. 

Tino saw the guillotine and smiled, for one last time. He looked at his friends and smiled as happy as an innocent kid. He then giggled and looked at the sky, knowing he would be there soon and that the wickedness would be left there. He’d be happy in heaven. 

They put his head ready to be cute. He looked at Berwald in the eyes and said it one last time. Then the guillotine cut his head off and everything went black. 

He was flying. 

He was leaving the evil people and the cruel world to go to a new one where everything was just like he needed. 

Speak good words, Berwald. Tell them always the truth and you’ll shine for your goodwill.

And that was all he said.


End file.
